The Turnabout Trilogy: The Lost Treasure
by TheRejectedPhoenixWright
Summary: The ending of Dual Destinies doesn't stop the adventures of Phoenix Wright and Co. The dawn of a new age brings forward a new attorney, and he may have a few more secrets than he lets on. In the first chapter in the new Turnabout Trilogy, written by yours truly. This work is not finished, but I am... er... working on the work. Wait patiently for the new chapter if you can.


**December 22, 2027; 9:15 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix Wright sighed as he slouched down behind the desk. It had been a tiresome day at work; being the legendary defense attorney of Los Angeles he is. His company, the Wright Anything Agency, had smashed open some of the toughest cases in history.

_It's all over now_, Phoenix thought to himself_, It's all in the past_. That is, up until a few moments ago. Apollo Justice had called Phoenix a few minutes ago, saying something about someone important meeting him. Apollo Justice was Phoenix's fellow friend and employee. Apollo had solved his own fair share of cases as well.

Phoenix looked at his watch and sighed impatiently. _It's taking Apollo too long to get here_, Phoenix sighed. It was late at night, and Phoenix wanted to get some shuteye. This was the only thing keeping him awake. His adopted daughter and part time magician Trucy had left earlier for a show for some extra cash. With her out of the way, Phoenix could have gotten a bit of extra sleep.

All of a sudden, there was a violent knocking on the door. _Finally_, Phoenix thought as he slid out from behind his desk. When he opened the door, Phoenix was greeted by a weary Apollo and a young looking boy.

"We need to talk," Apollo said, inviting himself in.

"Well, come on in," Phoenix said sarcastically to Apollo. He turned to the boy, still out in the hallway. "That means you too,"

* * *

**December 22, 2027; 9:21 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"So," Phoenix muttered, trying to find a place to sit on the messy couch, "You're saying you're Athena's twin brother?" As Phoenix sat down, he questioned the boy sitting across from him. The boy had short, wavy black hair with several orange highlights. He was also wearing a white –shirt, which was semivisible underneath his half-buttoned blue dress shirt. Below that, the boy sported a faded pair of blue jeans.

"Yeah," The boy said, "My name's Aiden."

Apollo rubbed his chin, "I haven't heard Athena having a brother, much less a twin."

"That's because I lived with my father," Aiden said. As Aiden continued his life story, the two men listened to his tale. Aiden explained that he was separated from his mother and Athena at the age of 3. His father and he explored many different areas of the world. Aiden was homeschooled since the age of 6, and he passed many tests with flying colors. Aiden passed them so well, in fact, that he was able to enter the Themis Legal Academy at the age of 16. For two years, Aiden studied hard to become an attorney. At the age of 18, he had received his attorney's badge.

"And why I'm here," Aiden concluded, "Is to see Athena. It was my father's dying wish..."

"What?" Apollo cried out, "You're father's dead?"

"Yes... he passed away two months ago... He wanted me to bring this to her," He stuck a hand in his pocket and dug in it for a few seconds, until he pulled out a golden pendant.

"What is that?" Phoenix asked curoiusly.

"It's a family pendant," Aiden muttered. He pulled out a pendant similar to the other from behind his shirt. It was silver. "I have one too. But I have to see her... It means a lot to me."

Phoenix thought for a moment, then nodded. "Under one condition, though. You're gonna have to sleep on the couch. After all, you... don't really have any parents."

Apollo stood up, yawning. "Well, Mr. Wright, I guess I'll be heading out now..." He smiled as he walked towards the door. Before heading out, he looked over his shoulder, "See ya, Aiden."

As Apollo shut the door behind him, Phoenix sighed. "Well... I guess I'll see you in the morning, Aiden."

"Sure..." Aiden muttered, laying down on the couch. Before drifting off to sleep, Aiden studied his pendant. There was intitials engraved in them. Aiden muttered the letters aloud before falling asleep: "B...C..."


End file.
